Bakugan Tech Brawlers - The Tavanel Cup
Bakugan Tech Brawlers - The Tavanel Cup is the sequel to Bakugan: Tech Brawlers. It is based on the rest of the manga BakuTech! Bakugan. Synopsis It's been a few years since Harley & Raichi defeated Zakuro & the BakuThieves. Now, Harley & Raichi, along with the rest of Team Dragaon, are competing in the Tavanel Cup, one of the biggest Bakugan tournaments in the world. Systems Convert System The Convert System can enable different Tech Bakugan with this system to exchange parts made of different material, such as metal & plastic. Bind System The Bind System enables an exchange of half spheres of the Bakugan called Bind Parts instead of only Cross (armor-like part) & Sole (feet part) in the Convert System. Characters Team Dragaon *'Harley Hinode' - Leader of Team Dragaon. He's a Pyrus Brawler. *'Pyrus Dimension Dragaon' - Harley's Guardian Bakugan & the recent evolution of Dragaon. **'Pyrus Warrior Dragaon' - Dimension Dragaon's alternate mode. *'Haos Sechs Tavanel' *'Raichi Kuronashi' - Member of Team Dragaon & good friend of Harley. He's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Zeta Munikis' - Raichi's Guardian Bakugan & the recent evolution of Munikis. *'Darkus Yodan Shifour' *'Darkus Os Press' *'Cole Griff' - Member of Team Dragaon & Shawn's younger brother. He's a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Ogre Leoness' - Cole's Guardian Bakugan & the recent evolution of Leoness. *'Shawn Griff' - Member of Team Dragaon & older brother of Cole Griff. He's a Ventus Brawler. *'Ventus Lashow Falco' - Shawn's Guardian Bakugan & the recent evolution of Falco. *'DraThron' BakuThieves *'Zakuro' - He returns to get back against Harley & Raichi. He's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Sanzu Hollowbos' - Zakuro's new Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a three-headed dragon. *'Darkus Seis Tavanel' *'Pumpkey' - He continues to serve Zakuro out of fear. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Ken Panzer' - Pumpkey's Guardian Bakugan & the recent evolution of Panzer. Tavanel Cup Competitors *'Nivil' - A young brawler who competes in the Tavanel Cup & possibly the new rival of Harley & Raichi. He's an Aquos/Pyrus Brawler. *'Aquos Go Garyu' - Nivil's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a feathered dragon while his original form, Gaga Garyu, resembles a water dragon. *'Pyrus Gaga Horus' - Nivil's second Guardian Bakugan. Somewhat resembles a cockatrice while his original form, Go Horus, resembles a phoenix. *'Taran' - A brawler who competes in the Tavanel Cup. He's an Aquos Brawler. *'Aquos Barri Beyond' - Taran's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a spider. Bakugan Dojo Members *'Hono Moetaro' - The master of Bakugan games. *'Master Shimo' - Also known as Mr Down; the teacher of Team Dragaon & owner of the Bakugan Dojo. He's an Aquos Brawler. *'Aquos Butta Gill' - Master Shimo's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a winged sea serpent. *'Tatsuma' - He continues to support Team Dragaon. He's an Aquos Brawler. *'Aquos Gif Ginryu' - Tatsuma's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a dragon humanoid. *'Aquos Twin Doubrew' - Tatsuma's second Guardian Bakugan. Resembles two dragons in one. Shadow Sanjushi *'Karashina' - A member of Shadow Sanjushi & a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Borg Mahisas' - Karashina's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a scorpion. *'Jinza' - A member of Shadow Sanjushi & a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Well Garrou' - Jinza's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a wolf. *'Tohga' - A member of Shadow Sanjushi & a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Acro Gezard' - Tohga's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a lizard. *'Master Jyou' - Also known as Mr Up; master of the Shadow Sanjushi & Master Shimo's rival. He's a Pyrus Brawler. *'Pyrus Kachia Gell' - Master Jyou's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rare Bakugan Hunters *'Sham' - A Haos Brawler. *'Haos Blan Shoult' - Sham's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a dragon humanoid. *'Shachi' - An Aquos Brawler who is a Rare Bakugan Hunter. *'Aquos Killer Volca' - Shachi's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles an orca whale. *'Hyou' - A Subterra Brawler & Shachi's partner. *'Subterra Zak Jaguard' - Hyou's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a feline humanoid. Other Characters *'Harou Kido' - Also known as Haro Dodgy, Harou is the champion of the Tech Bakugan Coliseum. He's a Pyrus Brawler. *'Pyrus G-Garuda' - Harou's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a garuda. *'Elec' - Childhood friend & brawling partner of Taran. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Jiba Fudo' - Elec's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a tiger. *'Rio' *'Yuma' Unknown Tech Bakugan *'Ventus Kal Lukan' *'Darkus War Cry' *'Ventus Nino Daishow' *'Subterra Tor Nado' *'Haos Act Jile' *'Aquos Sea Slug' *'Aquos Co Tanker' *'Aquos Goon Icarus' *'Pyrus Made Lasvoss' Episodes #The Tavanel Cup Begins #new battling system : bind force #panned out brawl #dark training #super bind part 1 #super bind part 2 #let the games begin #super evolution #ultra curve shot mania #burst evolution : bujin dragaon. #WHAT!!!!! burst evolution is gone #a true partner #secrets of the gate card #secret of the ability card #Discovered!!! the secret of bakutech #ultimate curve shot , munikis evolves #fate of dragaon ; burst #secret of bakutech chapter one: subterra #secret of bakutech chapter two: haos #secret of bakutech chapter three: ventus #secret of bakutech chapter four: aquaos #secret of bakutech chapter five: pyrus #secret of bakutech final chapter : darkus. #munikus mix up #falco flies again Notes Category:Series Category:Bakugan Seasons Category:Bakugan: Tech Brawlers Category:Bakugan Tech Brawlers - The Tavanel Cup